Control circuits may be used to control the amount of current flowing through loads with specific current and/or voltage requirements, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs). A light source may include two or more LEDs that emit different colors of light. The control circuits may include multiple control signals that individually control the different LEDs in order to control the color correlated temperature (CCT) of the light emitted by the light source.